Darlin'
by Candace Caden
Summary: in which Spock doesn't quite understand what McCoy means when he calls him darlin'. Short dialogue drabble... may add more detail to it later, but I wouldn't hold my breath waiting for that to happen. Spock/McCoy
1. Chapter 1

**Clarification**

"Hand me that would ya, darlin'?"

"Desist in calling me that from this point on."

"Didn't mean no offense."

"Isn't that a term used to address females? Which would imply you are referring to me as the opposite sex, and, as far as I can understand, is seen as an insult among humans. Insults, Doctor, aim to be nothing but offensive."

"Darlin' is a term of endearment, Spock. Ain't limited to any particular sex or gender. Least how I see it."

"That's quite illogical, Doctor."

"How do ya mean, Spock?"

"Endearment implies a level of love or affection of some kind."

"Yeah, ya walking dictionary, I damn well know what endearment means. Don't think I'm quite understandin' what you're getting at."

Spock just stared at him blankly.

"Oh. OH. Spock, I like ya just fine. I know you're not too good with feelings yourself, didn't realize that extended to understanding them in general."

"You... _like _me, Doctor?"

"Sure, Spock. Most of the time I want to punch you in that thick Vulcan head, but I like ya anyway."

"I believe I... _feel_ similarly, Doctor."

"Don't burst a blood vessel, feelings won't kill y-"

And then Spock kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Confusion**

"Spock! Are you out of your Vulcan mind? What the hell do ya think you're doing?"

"I was kissing you, Doctor. Was I not doing it properly?"

"No! Yes. I mean- _why _did you do it, Spock?"

"You said you liked me, Doctor. Is that not what two people do when they like one another?"

"Wow. Um... Well, Spock, it depends. There's different ways two people can like each other. For instance, I like Jim but I wouldn't go around kissing him."

"You're informing me then that I misunderstood what you desired of me."

"That- that's not quite what I was saying, Spock.

"So you _did _want me to kiss you."

"I didn't want anything, Spock."

"I'm quite sorry I misunderstood the situation, Doctor. Interactions of such a nature... elude me."

"Did _you _want to kiss me?"

"It would be quite illogical for me to willingly do something that I did not wish to do."

"When I say I didn't want anything... I mean that I wasn't expecting anything. I had thought such a relationship would be... illogical."

"My parents have such a relationship."

"I suppose they do... So, Spock, how would it make you _feel _if we were to kiss again?"

Spoke took a long pause, considering. "I suppose I would be... pleased."

Leonard smirked. "So kissing me makes ya happy?"

"I prefer the word pleased."

"And why is that?"

"Pleased has more of a sexual connotation."

The Doctor stared blankly, shocked.

Spock stepped into his personal space. "Would you like to please me, Leonard?"

"You are a bad man," Leonard rasped out, and then he kissed the stupid, pointed-eared hobgoblin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Conclusion**

The two heard a distinctive clink, making it evident they were no longer alone. The two pulled away from one another, finding Kirk standing by the doorway with an antique 21st century camera. He was staring down at the screen with a grin on his face.

"Fantastic." He looked up at the two of them. "I'm going to go make thousands of copies of this photo and post them all over the Enterprise. As you were!"

"Dammit, Jim!" the doctor yelled, but Jim had already turned and fled from the room.

"I believe it is safe to say that the development of our relationship does not bother the Captain."

"No... I think he's quite excited actually. I don't think he was kidding. He'll be entertained for hours. And everyone on the ship will know about us by the end of the day."

"Does that bother you, Leonard?"

"Ya finally gonna start calling me Leonard now, after all these years?"

"It seems only appropriate, but if you wish me not to..."

"Spock... I'm pleased."

"That is a relief. I'm sure you can imagine that I am uncertain how I should behave. It's quite fascinating, being so unsure about something. I am, however, quite certain that you will feel obliged to point out my mistakes, and insist I correct them."

"Damn straight. I'll tell ya how to act, don't you worry one bit."

"I find myself looking forward to it."

"I do have one question, Spock."

"Ask me anything, Leonard. I will answer if I'm knowledgeable enough to do so."

"Well, I'm just curious... Does this mean I'll finally get to learn Vulcan anatomy, up close and personal?"

Spock's eyes widened, only slightly, but still enough for Leonard to notice the reaction. "I think it imperative that we start your lessons immediately, Doctor."

"Careful, Spock, or I might start to think you're a human like the rest of us."

"Perhaps being human isn't so bad after all, Leonard."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>_I shamelessly stole the idea for the beginning of this chapter from a review by Minecraft Guardiansaiyan: "Nice! Get Jim to support and take pictures!" You inspired me; I hope you enjoyed the product of said inspiration. _


End file.
